Gotcha The Goat
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: Kenapa sih Sengoku milih kambing untuk jadi hewan peliharaannya? For Infantrum FBI Challenge.


A/N: Halo, ini fanfic One Piece pertama saya. Dibuat untuk Infantrum FBI Challenge. Please enjoy! ^_^

**Disclaimer: **Oda Eiichiro-sensei

**Timeline: **Yang jelas ketika kelompok Topi Jerami belum terbentuk, mungkin pas Luffy masih umur 14-an.

**~Gotcha The Goat~**

#

#

Sengoku menatap sosok di depannya dengan tangan terlipat. Wajahnya datar dan serius tanpa ekspresi, jauh berbeda dengan kelasi muda di depannya yang menunjukkan tekad dan kegigihan.

Yah, kegigihan yang dipaksakan, tepatnya.

Bulir-bulir keringat berjatuhan membasahi pelipis pemuda berpangkat sersan tersebut. Dia menggigit-gigit bibirnya beberapa kali untuk menguatkan diri.

Sekian meter di belakangnya, kelasi-kelasi lain yang sepangkat dengan lelaki itu menatap khawatir plus penuh rasa ingin tahu. Kepala-kepala mereka berebutan menyembul dari pintu yang setengah terbuka, berusaha mengintip apa yang sekiranya sedang atau akan menimpa rekan mereka yang nekat.

"Tuan Sengoku! Tolong jawablah pertanyaan saya tadi!" seru sang sersan muda di dalam ruangan. "Kalau Anda tidak menjawabnya, saya bisa gila!"

Namun tetap saja tidak ada reaksi dari sang Laksamana Tertinggi.

"Tuan Sengoku!"

Kali ini, si sersan muda itu sudah nyaris menangis. Matanya menatap geram kepada makhluk yang sedang mengunyah-ngunyah bunga plastik di atas meja bundar di depan Sengoku. Makhluk yang telah membuat dia dan rekan-rekannya gila, dan yang telah mengantarkan dirinya untuk nekat—atau bisa dibilang, _mencari mati_—menghadap sang jenderal Angkatan Laut guna menanyakan pertanyaan yang terdengar bodoh ini.

_Mengapa Tuan Sengoku memelihara kambing?_

###

Kambing itu tidak mempunyai nama. Biasanya semua orang memanggilnya 'Kambing' saja. Seringkali pula ditambah embel-embel 'Sialan' atau 'Kurang Ajar' atau 'Brengsek' atau yang semacam itu.

Si kambing adalah primadona di Markas Pusat Angkatan Laut. Hewan itu memang selalu mengikuti kemanapun tuannya pergi, tetapi Markas Pusat telah menjadi rumahnya selama bertahun-tahun. Oleh karena itulah dia bebas berjalan-jalan kesana-kemari semaunya. Tidak pernah lama memang (sebab dia selalu akan segera kembali ke sisi tuannya), namun sudah cukup untuk membuat para perwira yang bertugas di Markas Pusat menjadi stres.

Kertas, foto, peta, plastik, atau apapun sejenis itu yang bisa dimamah biak pasti tidak akan luput dari si kambing jika benda-benda tersebut ditaruh sembarangan, baik secara ceroboh maupun tidak sengaja. Hobi mengunyah apa saja itu sama sekali tidak pernah hilang meskipun segudang rumput telah disediakan untuknya. Mungkin si kambing memang senang mengunyah, atau barangkali dia memang hobi membuat para prajurit Angkatan Laut susah.

Segerombolan orang yang mengejar seekor kambing sambil berteriak-teriak frustrasi sudah bukan pemandangan aneh lagi di Markas Pusat Angkatan Laut. Dan orang-orang itu hanya bisa gigit jari kalau si kambing sudah kembali ke samping tuannya, sang _Fleet Admiral_. Mereka hanya bisa memasrahkan entah kertas atau foto atau peta atau apalah yang telah dicerna di dalam perut si kambing.

Sersan muda itu adalah satu dari banyak sekali orang yang telah habis kesabarannya menghadapi kambing istimewa tersebut. Setelah foto kekasih tercintanya lenyap dimamah oleh sang kambing, dia menyerah. Dia abaikan tatap kengerian maupun larangan rekan-rekannya. Dia harus menghadap Sengoku langsung dan menyampaikan keluhannya ini.

Maka di sinilah dia berdiri sekarang. Menahan malu dan amarah, pun sambil berusaha menyingkirkan kekhawatiran tentang masa depannya di Angkatan Laut kelak.

"Tuan Sengoku! Saya mohon sekali lagi!" kali ini dia jatuh bersimpuh, kedua tangannya menjejak lantai, kepalanya tertunduk memohon. "Kambing itu benar-benar telah membuat saya gila! Mengapa Tuan Sengoku memeliharanya!? Saya akan belikan hewan lain, apa saja yang Tuan mau! Tapi tolong singkirkan kambing itu!"

Sengoku masih bungkam. Di sebelahnya, Laksamana Madya Tsuru—yang sedari tadi diam saja—melirik. Dagu wanita tua itu masih ditopangkan ke kedua punggung tangan keriputnya yang saling bertumpuk.

"Tuan Sengoku!"

Sementara itu si kambing kini mengembik beberapa saat lamanya, sebelum giginya kembali sibuk menggerus bunga-bunga plastik di mulutnya.

"Tuan Sengokuuuu..."

"Pertanyaanmu salah," tiba-tiba Laksamana Madya Tsuru angkat bicara. Si sersan langsung mengangkat kepalanya, meraba setitik harapan.

"Salah bagaimana, Nyonya Tsuru?"

"Pertanyaannya bukan 'mengapa Sengoku memelihara kambing'," lanjut sang ahli strategi. "Pertanyaan yang tepat adalah 'mengapa Sengoku memilih kambing sebagai hewan peliharaannya'."

Si sersan muda nampak berpikir sejenak.

"Anda benar," dia mengangguk-angguk. "Anda benar, Nyonya Tsuru! Tuan Sengoku, mengapa Anda memilih kambing sebagai hewan peliharaan Anda? Mengapa tidak yang lain saja, yang tidak membuat kami repot?"

Sungguh, sersan itu betul-betul memiliki nyali yang sangat besar dengan bertanya seperti itu. Nampak rekan-rekannya yang sedang mengintip langsung terkesiap ngeri.

"Jadi kaupikir," akhirnya untuk pertama kalinya Sengoku membuka mulut, "kalau aku memelihara gajah atau jerapah atau ular atau badak atau harimau, kau tidak akan repot? Apakah bagimu kambingku lebih merepotkan daripada binatang-binatang itu?"

"Bu—bukan begitu maksud saya, Tuan Sengoku!" si sersan panik seketika.

"Kau dimutasi ke Markas Cabang G-3," ujar Sengoku seraya bangkit dari duduknya. "Pergilah ke sana siang ini juga. Dengan begitu kau tidak perlu mengeluhkan soal kambingku lagi."

Dan Sang Buddha pun melangkah pergi begitu saja, diiringi kambingnya yang masih mengunyah dan mengembik.

###

Satu jam kemudian, Sengoku berdiri memandang ke luar jendela dari ruangan pribadinya dengan tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Kambing kesayangannya ada tak jauh dari situ, sibuk menghabiskan daun dari replika pohon plastik yang ditaruh di ruangan tersebut sebagai pemanis dekorasi.

Dalam benak sang _Fleet Admiral _masih terngiang pertanyaan anak buahnya tadi, hasil koreksi Laksamana Madya Tsuru yang membuatnya menjadi amat tepat sasaran.

_Mengapa Tuan Sengoku memilih kambing sebagai hewan peliharaan?_

Sengoku mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela ke si kambing tak bernama. Ya, jika ditanya mengapa dia memelihara kambing itu sampai sekarang maka jawabnya mudah. Kambing itu telah memakan buah iblis sehingga akan berguna untuk senjata juga.

Tapi jika ditanya, _kenapa kambing? Kenapa harus kambing?_

Kenapa?

Sengoku hampir melupakannya. Beribu peristiwa yang dihadapinya selama ini sangat menyita pikirannya. Mana sempatlah dia bernostalgia tentang pemikiran masa kanak-kanaknya?

Tapi kini, pada detik ini, Sengoku tak kuasa menahan senyum. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa begitu polos saat kecil dulu?

###

"Bagaimana? Sudah bersedia memberikan jawaban?" tanya Laksamana Madya Tsuru langsung ketika Sengoku masuk lagi ke ruangan sebelumnya.

"Untuk apa? Toh dia akan dimutasi. Tidak perlu lagi menjawab pertanyaan konyolnya itu," jawab sang Laksamana Tertinggi seraya mengambil koran. Sebentar saja sosoknya telah tertutupi bentangan koran, dan hanya kepala camarnya yang terlihat menyembul.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menjawabnya untukku?" kini mata Nyonya Tsuru terarah pada si kambing yang—seperti biasa—asyik mengunyah kertas-entah-apa. "Bagaimanapun juga, anak itu benar. Kambingmu memang sedikit merepotkan."

Tiada respon dari Sengoku. Sang Buddha hanya terus melanjutkan membaca korannya, sehingga yang terdengar hanyalah suara gemerisik kertas koran dibuka. Nyonya Tsuru pun terpaksa menyerah.

###

Siang ini, dari balik jendela ruangannya Sengoku melihat sersan pemprotesnya meninggalkan Markas Pusat dengan bahu merosot dan kepala tertunduk. Sengoku mendengus melihatnya. Sudah bagus dia hanya dimutasi. Lagipula bukankah itu akan menguntungkan baginya? Pangkatnya di Markas Cabang akan langsung naik tiga, kan?

Beranjak dari jendela, Sengoku menghempaskan diri di kursi kebesarannya. Matanya kembali menatap kambing kesayangannya, kali ini lebih saksama. Sepanjang hari ini, seisi Markas Pusat sibuk berbisik-bisik tentang kambingnya, gara-gara kejadian tadi pagi itu. Sibuk membicarakan perihal pertanyaan si sersan muda yang sudah dimutasi sambil—tentu saja—memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menyumpah-nyumpah si kambing. Memang tidak ada yang langsung didengar Sengoku, namun dia yakin betul akan hal itu. Sungguh membuatnya kesal. Sengoku heran, mengapa laki-laki zaman sekarang senang bergosip seperti perempuan.

Sang Buddha paham, ada dua cara untuk menghentikan kondisi menyebalkan ini. Yang pertama, membiarkan saja sampai entah kapan. Mungkin sampai ada berita baru yang lebih menarik. Yang kedua, dirinya membuat pengakuan terbuka mengenai alasan kenapa dia memilih kambing sebagai hewan peliharaannya.

Manakah yang akan Sengoku pilih?

Tentu saja...

...yang...

#

#

#

"Sengoku, masih ingatkah kau dengan sersan muda yang pernah bertanya padamu tentang kambing itu?" Laksamana Madya Tsuru bertanya pada suatu hari, setelah satu setengah bulan berselang sejak peristiwa itu.

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Kudengar dia berhenti dari Angkatan Laut untuk menikah," Nyonya Tsuru terkekeh, "dengan kekasihnya yang fotonya ada di dalam perut kambingmu."

Ekspresi wajah Sengoku tetap datar ketika dia berkomentar pendek, "Begitukah?", kemudian bangkit dari duduknya untuk kembali ke ruangannya, diikuti oleh si kambing. Laksamana Madya Tsuru tidak menanggapi komentar dingin Sengoku itu; dia paham betul bahwa Sengoku tidak respek terhadap orang yang meninggalkan Angkatan Laut untuk menikah.

Sementara itu di ruangannya, Sengoku memeriksa beberapa laporan di mejanya selama beberapa saat. Setelah semuanya rampung, dia memikirkan kembali kata-kata Nyonya Tsuru tadi. Rasanya peristiwa sersan bertanya padanya itu sudah terjadi lama sekali. Sekarang beritanya sudah terlupakan begitu saja, meskipun pengejaran dan teriakan marah terhadap si kambing yang suka makan seenaknya itu masih kerap terdengar.

Kemudian Sengoku beranjak mendekati kambingnya yang—seperti biasa—sedang mengunyah dedaunan plastik. Ditangkupkannya kedua tangan ke wajah si kambing, lalu dia menyeringai sendiri ketika melihat bagian bawah wajah kambing itu.

"Inilah mengapa aku melupakan alasanku memeliharamu," ujarnya geli seraya memegang janggut tipis si kambing. Terlintas kembali di benaknya, bayangan dirinya yang masih bocah dengan buku-buku oseanologi di tangan, juga buku-buku biota laut dan peta laut dunia. Di antara semua buku ilmiah itu, ada satu buku mitologi yang mengisahkan tentang Poseidon, sang Penguasa Lautan.

Bukan kekuatan dewanya yang membuat Sengoku jatuh cinta pada buku tersebut, melainkan ilustrasinya. Poseidon digambarkan dengan gagahnya di sana, dengan janggut panjang dan trisula di tangan. Sengoku kecil menyukainya. Dia juga ingin mempunyai janggut seperti itu, suatu saat nanti.

Suatu hari dia mendapat buah iblis. Dua buah sekaligus, sungguh keberuntungan tak terkira. Yang satu dimakannya. Yang satu lagi untuk siapa? Pikiran untuk mempunyai hewan peliharaan pun terbersit.

Mulanya ia ingin satu spesies yang berasal dari lautan. Tapi kemudian Sengoku mengurungkan niatnya, setelah teringat bahwa buah itu akan membuat pemakannya tak bisa berenang. Tidak mungkin dia memberikannya kepada hewan-hewan laut. Dia pun berpikir lagi. Dan akhirnya pilihannya jatuh kepada seekor hewan yang berasal dari tempat yang jauh berbeda dengan laut.

Gunung.

Kambing gunung, satu-satunya hewan yang memiliki janggut. Sengoku kecil yang polos berharap suatu hari nanti dia dan kambingnya bersama-sama mempunyai janggut seperti Poseidon. Pasti akan sangat bagus dilihat jika mereka bersanding. Sengoku yang sangat awam soal hewan darat (terutama yang berhabitat di hutan dan gunung) sama sekali tak tahu bahwa janggut kambing tak mungkin tumbuh sepanjang itu.

"Mbeeeek!" si kambing mengembik, melepaskan diri dari pegangan tangan Sengoku di wajahnya, sekaligus mengembalikan Sengoku ke masa kini. Hewan itu kembali sibuk mengunyah daun-daun plastik, menimbulkan suara 'graus graus' yang telah membuat banyak orang sebal setengah mati.

"Aku melupakan alasan itu karena janggutmu tak pernah tumbuh, padahal punyaku sudah sepanjang ini," masih dalam geli, Sengoku mengusap janggutnya sendiri yang terkepang rapi. Jelas, beda jauh dengan punya Poseidon yang terurai begitu saja. Meskipun janggut mereka sama-sama memberi wibawa.

Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan di pintu.

"Masuk!" seru Sengoku. Pintu terbuka, lalu masuklah seorang sersan berwajah pucat yang langsung memberi hormat.

"Ada masalah apa?"

"Tuan Sengoku..." pemuda itu berujar dengan suara pelan dan serak. "Saya orang baru di Markas Pusat ini. Mohon izinkan saya... menyampaikan bahwa... tadi kambing Anda me—"

Kalimatnya terhenti karena melihat Sengoku mengangkat tangan.

"Mulai detik ini aku akan menambah peraturan baru di Markas Pusat: _Tidak ada yang boleh bertanya, melapor, atau mengeluh tentang kambingku kepadaku!_"

**The End**

#

#

A/N: Ah, akhirnya selesai juga. Bikin fic ini butuh riset yang lamaaaaaa banget, apalagi nggak banyak data tentang Sengoku—terutama kambingnya. Dari data yang saya temukan, katanya kambing itu juga memakan buah iblis (yang masih belum diketahui apa jenisnya). Jadi saya buat seperti di atas. Kalo soal alasannya, sudah jelas itu bikinan saya sendiri. n_n

Walau bikin fanfic ini susah, tapi saya meneruskan menggarap ini karena bagi saya idenya terlalu sayang bila dilepas. ^_^;; Saya enggak merasa ini bagus... tapi semoga aja memenuhi kriteria untuk challenge.

Terakhir, makasih bagi yang baca, lebih makasih bagi yang review! =)


End file.
